


"Darling, your love is worth more than its weight in gold"

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Dinah recovers from being kidnapped, and things left unsaid become things healed.Set between "Heir To The Demon" & "Time Of Death."





	"Darling, your love is worth more than its weight in gold"

It was a couple of days after the kidnapping, and Dinah was sat cross legged on the sofa at Laurel’s, still dressed in her pyjamas.

Her daughters were out somewhere or other, and Quentin was at work.

Dinah had been quiet ever since it happened, trying not to let on that she was hurting. She didn’t want to bother either of her daughters, or Quentin.

Something broke inside her, and she began to cry. Soul wrenching, jerking, painful sobs.

Her phone began to ring, and she reached blindly at it, and thought that she'd rejected the call.

“Di? What's wrong?” Quentin's voice made her jump.

“The kidnapping…” She choked out.

“I'm coming over to Laurel's.” He replied, and hung up.

A few minutes later, there was a soft knock at the door.

Dinah let him in. “Hi.” She mumbled weakly.

In answer, he placed his hands on her shoulders, very gently drawing her into him.

With one hand, he stroked her back soothingly, the other he placed on her waist. “It's alright, I've got you. Let it out, that's it.”

Dinah continued to cry, about all the pain bottled up inside her, that had been eating away at her like a cancer ever since she'd left him all those years ago.

Eventually, she stopped crying and wiped her eyes. 

“D'you want a hot drink? Coffee?”

“Tea, please.” 

She sat down on the sofa, and a few minutes later, a warm mug was placed in her hands, and Quentin sat next to her.

“Thanks.” She smiled gratefully.

“Anytime.” He nodded at her.

Dinah moved a little closer to him, and sipped her beverage.

An easy silence fell between the two.

Quentin observed Dinah. She was older than the woman he'd once loved.

Still loved.

She looked tired, but no less beautiful. 

She was broken, but no less strong.

Dinah noticed him looking at her, and shifted under his gaze. “What?”

“Dinah, I…”

“I know. Me too.” She replied, and took his hand.

When they arrive home, Laurel and Sara find their parents cuddled up together on the sofa.

They simply smile and don't question it, and after dinner the family watched a movie together.

**Fin**.


End file.
